villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boingo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
Boingo is the younger brother of Oingo and one of the villains in the third arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. His stand, Thoth, represents one of the nine Egyptian gods of prosperity. Story We first see Boingo reading a comic book called Oingo and Boingo Brothers Adventure. A young man appears to buy the book but Oingo tells him to leave because the book (actually the stand Thoth) is not purchasable. The brothers predicted the man to die form being flung from a bus into a pole which happens anyway. In Aswan, Boingo predicted that because Jotaro, Polnareff and Joseph are worried about Kakyoin, Oingo serves the 3 poisoned tea. It was about to work until Iggy's appearance caused our hero and his comrades to spit the tea back out and chase him. The duo then steal an ugly man's wallet after Oingo punches him. Some time later, Oingo is predicted to give Jotaro a bomb that appears like an orange. The plan to kill Jotaro goes wrong when Oingo (disguised as Jotaro) steps on the orange bomb as he runs off to hide. Boingo notices his injured brother and vows to make Jotaro pay for whatt he had done. The ugly man then brings his friends and gets his revenge on the brothers, leaving them in the hospital. Much later, Hol Horse kidnaps Boingo in a suitcase and brings him to Cairo to end Jotaro once and for all. Boingo was a replacement for J. Geil whom Polnareff killed earlier. Boingo first predicted that Hol Horse would kick a woman then get jewelry. He does so, killing a scorpion on her in the process. In an encounter, Hol Horse successfully sticks his fingers into Polnareff's nose and tickles him a bit as predicted. The group notices but a truck nearly kills the heroes. Hol Horse escapes while Jotaro is unscathed. Boingo then predicts that he would pay some workers to open a pipe then fill the pipe with The Emperor's bullets. He would then direct the bullets to kill Jotaro on the other side of the pipe network. Hol Horse and Boingo see the workers and Hol Horse offers coins but then threatens to kill the workers with a brick. The helpless workers complied and opened the pipe for Hol Horse who then shot his bullets. On the other side, Polnareff sneezed close to Jotaro as the bullets whizzed by them. Hol Horse knew the plan failed and as the clock chimes 12, the bullets fly right back to Hol Horse and hit him in the face, injuring him badly. Boingo knew that Dio was strong as Jotaro is. He kicked the box he had been hiding in and prepared to head back to Aswan when the box hits Iggy. The dog gets into a mad quarrel with the boy who also joins Hol Horse at the hospital unable to trouble Jotaro ever again. Powers Boingo's stand, Thoth, is a comic book which predicts the future. Altough the predictions are always stupid and unbelievable, they will always happen if followed correctly. However, the predictions depend on the interpretation, and mistaking even a single bit of the prediction will make it backfire. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Manga Villains